


Pet Play

by consuera



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Modification, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Breathplay, Creampie, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Fisting, Genital Piercing, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Male Lactation, Master/Pet, Mentions of surgery, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scissoring, Sendak has both of his galra arms, Shiro doesn't have a prosthetic arm, Size Difference, Top Lance (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Watersports, Xenophilia, and just very horny, au where the galra rule everything, cervical plug, consensual body modification, cum plug, everyone are adults too, everything is consensual in here, fluff? fluff, hot dogging, idk how else any other way to tag this, just pure filth, lance says pussy, should i tag drugs? its just quintessence, theres no voltron, they are gonna get vaginas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consuera/pseuds/consuera
Summary: Lance and Shiro are the cutest, most horny and spoiled pets the galra generals Kolivan and Sendak have ever seen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here!!!  
Enjoy!  
*I dont own any of voltron characters~

A purple thumb brushed over rosy lips. The big galra smirked as his pet was still asleep.  
"we have to let them go at some point, you know"  
"Kolivan. Are you really that excited about work?"  
Kolivan chuckled.  
"not when our pets are snoring so delicately. I just figure the sooner we get out the sooner we are back to them"  
"you make a fair point"  
"let's go then, Sendak. We have a meeting with the emperor"  
The two galra left, the automatic door sliding and closing behind them.

Two hours later, Shiro woke up to Lance licking his face. He smiled, excitedly sucking Lance's tongue in his mouth, kissing him passionately.  
His legs parted Lance's, the smaller pet humped Shiro's thigh, their naked skin rubbing together in an addictive friction. Lance's cock smeared pre cum all over the other pet.  
Lance cut the kiss and lowered his head to Shiro's chest, wrapping his lips on pink nipples, sucking them with gusto, earning a playful moan from Shiro. He wished they could both get pregnant soon, so they could drink each other's milks, and obviously, feed their owners.

The galra had conquered the entire known universe and took down planet Earth with might ease, all thanks to generals Sendak and Kolivan's planned strategy, under the witch Haggar's orders. The two generals quickly fell in love with the human's soft skins and fragile appearance, so both decided to take Lance and Shiro as pets. It was a common thing for the galra to have pets from other planets, they were a very sexually active alien race, their biology respected alpha, beta and omega dynamics as many other species do, but after so many battles and deaths, mostly alpha and beta galra remained, omegas were rare and kept for breeding purposes.

The witch with her druids have been studying and experimenting with other planet species' compatibility with alpha galra, so their race would continue ruling for future generations. So far they suceeded for some alien races, some required genital surgery, some more intense than others.  
After a month with Lance and Shiro, The two galra found out that humans also have alpha beta and omega biology and that the two pets were both omega, the two alpha generals were very excited when they came back from a meeting with the sector Plux's generals and they caught their pets in the peak of their heat playing together, dripping slick, humping each other and crying so loud for their respective owner, exhaling such needy, addictive, very omega like scents (that obviously triggered their rut and they fucked the two omegas for hours and hours).

Come to find out that (as with many other cases of different alien races) the humans aren't fertile to galra, therefore in order for Lance and Shiro to get properly pregnant by their owners, Haggar needed to work on their bodies, which is something the generals were very interested in, but both decided to wait for a while, until Haggar developed more her methods so their pets wouldn't go through unnecessary pain.

Lance is Kolivan's pet and Shiro, Sendak's. Instead of the plain purple food goo the galra usually eat for sustenance, the two pets eat healthy human food, so their skin and hair are always smooth, glowy and soft. They are truly pampered, almost as if they were spoiled princes. They live in Kolivan and Sendak's shared battleship, the two generals command that ship together, and now even sleep on the same bed, and that's because they found out how much their pets enjoy the other's company, the first nights after Lance and Shiro met and played together, they would cry on their owner's arms and moan the other pet's name as their owner buried themselves inside them, so they decided it would be cruel to keep them apart.

Lance and Shiro love playing together, they love to hump each other, lick each other's assholes, suck each other's cocks and nipples, Kolivan and Sendak just love to watch them ride each other and cum on each other as they moan their respective owner's name. Clothes are very optional for them, the galra just want the pets to wander around loose and happy without restrictions, but they do have big wardrobes of fancy and casual clothes, for special events, serious and official events, or just lazying around in the ship. All of those clothes have at least their genitalia exposed and are mostly just adornments around their necks, legs and or arms, everything crafted to have easy access to their holes for whenever or wherever the galra generals just want to use them, lots of transparent and light fabrics and gold jewelry with colorful gemstones, enhacing their beauty.  
When they first got them, they had the druids tattoo Kolivan's name on Lance's thigh and Sendak's name on Shiro's, with ink mixed with quintessence, its the sign of ownership, a galra tradition. They also studied places where Haggar should put pleasure piercings on their omegas' bodies, currently Lance has piercings on his ears, on his tongue, on his bellybutton, a couple on his frenulum and on his guiche, as for Shiro, he also has piercings on his ears, on his nipples, a prince albert on his cock, and a hafana piercing. They are activated by password, when pronounced by their respective owners, strong vibrations and specific waves of pleasure circle through from their erogenous zones to the rest of their bodies, stimulating them to an extreme edge and only their respective owners can activate as well as deactivate them.

At this moment Shiro found his stomach covered on his and Lance's cum, which was quickly disappearing as Lance's tongue lapped over his skin, making him ticklish. He laughed and pulled Lance for a kiss after he was done cleaning up. Their tongues mingled together as Lance shared both cums with Shiro. Once they were done frolicking, they walked to their wardrobes to pick their outfit for the day. Sometimes sentries came to help them get dressed when their masters were busy, but most of the time Lance and Shiro just dressed each other out.  
They smelled something good and realized their masters had set up breakfast meal, so they ate with excitement before getting dressed for the day. They picked the perfect outfit to just walk around in the ship, watch the galra soldiers train and just play around and chase each other in the hallways, both outfits consisted on a light transparent fabric attached to their necks, on gold collars, draping over their upper bodies, not covering anything. Gold small chains were also attached to their thick collars, draping over their shoulders. Lance's fabric as well as a big oval shaped gemstone on his neck were blue, Shiro had a long and thin gemstone on his neck, purple as his fabric. They put on a little bit of eyeshadow, transparent lip gloss and left their bedroom.

Kolivan and Sendak patiently waited for Zarkon to announce their next goals to expand the empire. They were expecting the emperor to make a physical appearance in their ship today, but turns out he got caught up with a tight schedule so he decided to stream the meeting from his own main ship to all galra battleships. Overall it was a very productive meeting, he congratulated the two generals for such well thought suggestions on expanding the empire and gave them their next tasks. He also congratulated commanders Hsut and Vrya, the two also had worked very hard on hacking and taking down a rebel Olkari network. All during the meeting, the emperor had his own pet, Allura, princess of the planet formerly known as Altea, sitting on his lap riding him, full body facing the camera.  
She was wearing clothes that could be considered formal wear for pets, proper for a meeting, a transparent frilly light pink fabric draped over her shoulders connected to a long and yet delicate pet collar, the piece sharing the space with expensive and rare jewelry, all beautifully decorating her clavicle and chest. The fabric only covered her arms and connected to a shiny ring encrusted with rare balmeran crystals on her middle finger on both arms, the fabric made her look like she was an angel, her nails were long and well manicured, painted in light pink. Her breasts were exposed and decorated with pleasure piercings, those were connected by a shiny golden chain to a single pleasure piercing on her clit, all three piercings, very visible even through the screen, each piercing was also encrusted with rare balmeran crystals, bringing even more attention to her erogenous zones.  
Her legs were spread wide as Zarkon shoved his cock deep inside her cunt.  
The emperor has a hemipenis, two cocks connected at the end with a knot. Not all galra have hemipenises, only some, just like some have well defined pupils, and some don't, however all of them have a knot that gets bigger when they are in rut, or heat induced rut.  
Allura's body was definitely smaller than him, no one could tell but it looked obvious that he began pumping her full of thick and rich galra cum, they could hear her soft moans and body shivering, as Zarkon's knot deflated, cum started leaking out from her pussy, she greedily moaned, annoyed that her owner's seed was being wasted. Two sentries came holding a cervical plug, one sentry spread her lips wide as the other plugged her womb, keeping the emperor's semen safe inside her.

As Zarkon finished his last announcements and ended the meeting, Kolivan wondered that the emperor had probably knocked her up again, he sighed.  
Unlike their human pets, the alteans were surprisingly compatible with galra despite not having alpha beta and omega biology, and she was also a very fertile pet, she had given birth to three healthy litters already and today was probably on her way to gift Zarkon with a fourth one. He couldn't wait to see Lance round with his own cubs, his fur stood tall as he bit his bottom lip, his cock jumped by just imagining such a beautiful picture (something told him that Sendak's mind shared a similar thought at that moment as Kolivan watched him chew on his lip).

They headed back to the common room and found Haxus and some of the other soldiers gathered around Lance and Shiro, just cooing at them and petting their hair.  
"Are you two so cute?"  
"General Kolivan! General Sendak!"  
"Master!"  
Lance and Shiro perked up from were they were laying down on the floor, showing off their chests and hole, legs spread wide, enjoying the soldiers' attentions and called for the generals in unison.  
"Hello, there, Haxus"  
"We hope our pets didn't misbehave during our absence"  
The two pets stood up and hugged their respective owner, their faces brushing against their chests, scenting themselves all over their alphas.  
"Oh not at all, General Kolivan! They just watched our training and then followed us back here"  
"Oh, you guys are such good boys"  
The two omegas looked at Kolivan and Sendak with big shiny eyes, excited at the praise.  
"They really are. They behaved really well today"  
"Oh then i guess you two deserve some treats... Are you hungry?"  
The two nodded, acting all loving and licking their owners's chins and lips. Kolivan pulled Lance on his arms for an intense kiss, the pet really deserved all the love and affection he deserved, he always felt bad for leaving him alone. Sendak started running his hands on the sides of Shiro's body, feeling the pet squirm under his hands and reach for his lips.  
"Master..."  
"You like when they watch you, don't you, Shiro, my precious boy?"  
"Yes, very much, master"  
Shiro answered without hesitation. Sendak's hand disappeared between Shiro's legs, his thick middle finger blindly looking for Shiro's pretty asshole, the pet sighed in bliss when he felt it entering him, another one quickly following the first one.  
"Shiro..."  
Lance called, watching the other pet squirm.  
"You wanna play too, Lance?"  
"Yes, please, master Koli..."  
Kolivan positioned Lance's back against his own chest and kissed Lance's cheek, distributing soft pecks up to his jaw and ear.  
"Then why dont you dance for me, 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘦..."  
Kolivan whispered the password and the pleasure piercings immediately activated, a cute surprised moan came out of Lance's plump lips. He rest his big hands on Lance's small hips and watched Lance's cock quickly stand up in interest.  
Too caught up on his own situation, Lance forgot about Shiro until he heard the bigger omega moan, Sendak had just shoved a fourth finger inside him, which made Lance even harder and excited, he wondered if Sendak would fist him today, he loves to see Shiro gaping so wide.  
Shiro licked his lips and split his attention between enjoying his master's skillful and gentle fingers and watching delicious little Lance squirming under the pleasure piercings, Kolivan just holding him still. Lance looked so pretty, his cock bobbing , he wished he could suck him off right now...  
The two pets were so immersed in their situations that they forgot they had a whole audience in front of them, just there to watch them acting so cute and needy, when they were reminded of that by their masters, another wave of pleasure ran down their spine and to their cocks.

As a very sexual race, its part of galra culture to play with their pets in public spaces, often having them perform a show, the practice is very encouraged since it builds respect, status and also moral amongst the soldiers.  
"Look at you two, so pretty, those brave soldiers trained all day so they too deserve a reward"  
Kolivan held Lance by his legs and spread him wide open, his asshole winking in excitement, being exposed felt so good, he could see the soldiers' pants get tighter.  
Sendak had Shiro on his knees, face on the floor and now he was opening him up with his fifth finger, the soldiers were cooing at them, praising them, they adore watching the human pets play, they are so cute and fun to watch.

The piercings vibrated against Lance's skin, his face was so warm from having so many pairs of eyes on him, his cock leaking copious amounts of pre cum, he got so excited when he saw Sendak fisting Shiro, his best friend taking almost all of his master's forearm like a pro, and he too was in total bliss, Shiro moaned Sendak and Lance's name over and over, Lance's heart beat faster under so much stimulation.  
"Do you wanna dance faster, 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘦?"  
The vibration intensified, coming from his toes, up to his scalp and that was it for Lance, he came all over the floor, close to Shiro, who quickly lapped it all up. Sendak increased the speed of his motions and right after seeing Lance's blissed out expression and all of the soldiers' eyes on them, he came, eyes closed, just feeling his master take his arm out of him and spread his cheeks wide so everyone could see his gaping hole.

Kolivan deactivated the vibrations, whispering the command on Lance's ear as his body twitched and tried to bury his face on his master's neck. The two fell limp on their owner's arms, they carried them back to their huge bedroom and had the sentries bring food to them.

With their pets on their laps, the two galra handfed them fruits, grains and meat. Kolivan chuckled, licking the sauce on the corner of Lance's lip as the pet chewed on a piece of chicken. Shiro took a big bite of the melon and Sendak smiled, kissing the tip of Shiro's nose. Lance looked at Shiro and giggled, finding something fun and cute about Shiro's cheeks full of food.  
After they were fully sated, they nuzzled their faces against their masters' crotches.  
"Are you two thirsty, is that it?"  
Lance smiled and nodded for the two.  
"Alright, then. Get on your knees"  
Sendak commanded. The two generals stood up and undid their pants, just enough to pull their cocks out. Lance and Shiro opened their mouth wide, excited about what was about to come.  
Kolivan and Sendak positioned their cocks just right and two streams of warm urine fell down into the pets' throats, they drinked it all up, not wasting a drop, until the two alphas got playful and decided to piss all over their pets' bodies, face and hair. They sucked up all of the urine that they possibly could from their cocks and proceeded to kiss and lick each others' faces and suddenly they were humping each other on the floor, Shiro's tongue shoved deep in Lance's mouth.  
"Okay, i think its time for a bath, you guys are starting to stink, come on"

The bathtub was at least five times the size of a regular human one, making it plenty of space for the four or them to bathe together. Kolivan and Sendak sat down on the warm water and proceed to scrub their pets clean. Lance and Shiro loved to play on the water, the two alphas discussed that perhaps they should take them to a water planet some day so they could enjoy themselves a bit. As Sendak scrubbed Shiro's hair with shampoo, Lance started humping Kolivan's thigh, moaning softly.  
"Your pet is so horny, Koli-"  
Sendak was interrupted by Shiro's hand on his cock, desperately trying to make it hard.  
"Well look who is talking!"  
Kolivan chuckled, his hands travelling down to Lance's nipples, rubbing them over and over. Lance turned his face, his lips quickly catching his master's in a hugry and urgent kiss, swallowing down Kolivan's tongue.  
"Are you two just saying thank you for your treats, is that what this is?"  
Sendak asked, feeling Shiro gently kiss and suck all over his jaw and neck.  
The two pets nodded, too concentrated on the pleasure clouding their minds.  
"You guys are such good pets"  
Sendak added, carefully washing Shiro's hair from the shampoo.  
"Do you wanna sit on my face, baby boy?"  
Kolivan whispered on Lance's ear.  
Lance nodded, too overwhelmed to talk. He stood up and positioned himself on his master's face, his cute asshole quivering against his lips. Kolivan teased him, giving it a quick peck, then licking over the area, feeling Lance's piercings and counting them with his tongue. He sucked Lance's tiny balls and finally ended his sweet torture by shoving his tongue inside the boy. Lance shivered in pleasure.  
"Feels so good, ah!"  
As Kolivan ate him out, Shiro had Sendak's cock deep inside his throat, he moaned, his brain melted as his master fucked his throat with abandon. When he looked up, Sendak realized Lance couldn't take his eyes out of Shiro.

"Do you want something from Shiro, Lance?"  
Sendak teased, and Lance timidly nodded. He reached down on Shiro's ass and spread him open, watching Lance's reaction. Lance bit his bottom lip, watching Shiro's loose asshole winking.  
"Do you want to have his hole today?"  
Lance nodded, fidgeting.  
"Use your words and say please, my dear pet"  
Kolivan said, taking his tongue out of Lance.  
"Can i please play with Shiro's hole?"  
"Of course, darling, come here"  
Lance stood up, feeling Kolivan's hand playfully slap his ass. He approached Shiro and rubbed the head of his cock against the other pet's hole. Shiro moaned loud, he wasn't paying too much attention to what was going on as he was too focused on Sendak's cock in his throat. He felt Lance entering him and he almost came right there, his two fuck holes were filled, it felt so good.  
As Lance started moving his hips, he felt Kolivan's cock attempt to enter him, he stopped just so his master could get in properly, then started moving.  
Everything felt so good, Shiro felt so delicious and warm around his cock, Lance humped him like a horny bunny fucking and getting fucked at the same time. The water moved around them in tiny waves, the moaning sounds and hard breathing echoed in the wide bathroom. Lance held Shiro's hips in a tight grip, thrusting hard against him. The two pets were in heaven. Kolivan started thrusting harder and harder, squishing Lance's face against Sendak's collarbone. Not too long after, Sendak came, Shiro swallowing everything to the last drop. He got out of his mouth and took the time to finish washing himself. The other three kept going, now Lance kissed Shiro passionately as he rammed his cock inside the pet. Kolivan came right after, stuffing Lance full of his cum. Lance kept going faster and faster, as Sendak played with Shiro's nipples, tugging them by the piercings.  
Lance didnt last much longer when he felt Kolivan's hot and thick cum leaking down his legs, he emptied himself inside Shiro, the two pets coming together.  
As the two alphas finished washing them up, they wrapped them in towels and took them back to the bedroom. When they finished drying themselves, they looked down and Lance was on his fours on the bed waiting for Kolivan, holding his asscheeks apart.

"You know im dry, boy..."  
"Please, master..."  
"You know what, since you behaved so well today, you deserve one last treat"  
Kolivan positioned his soft cock in Lance's asshole and let the stream go. Lance's eyes rolled to the back of his head, he deserved such a tasty treat. He emptied his bladder inside Lance and pulled up a plug from the nightstand. He plugged Lance up and sat him down, Lance hugging his master, kissing and licking his face passionately, causing Kolivan to chuckle.  
"Do you want that too, my pet?"  
Sendak asked, carressing the back of Shiro's head. He realized Shiro couldn't take his eyes off the scene. The pet nodded frantically, a big smile on his face. Sendak put him on his fours and shoved his cock inside Shiro, releasing a large amount of urine inside the pet. After plugging him too, the two pets laid down, making grabby hands for their owners to join them. Kolivan and Sendak spooned their naked smooth bodies as Lance and Shiro kissed until they peacefully fell asleep holding hands and intertwining their legs, sandwiched between the two big galra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small explanation on my abo thoughts on the bottom notes!  
Enjoy the chapter ♥

Lance is usually the first one to wake up after their masters leave for work, he's usually chilly so he moves to snuggle closer to Shiro, loving to rest the bigger pet's cock between his naked asscheeks and grind until he gets him hard and Shiro finally gives in and wakes up to fuck him. Today however was not one of those days. He was having such a peaceful dream, where the four of them played in a beach and Kolivan and Shiro took turns fucking him and Lance kept thanking them over and over and never wanting it to end. He woke up with a full bladder and Shiro's mouth around his cock.  
"Shi-Shiro..."  
No answer.  
"Shiro I really need to pee..."  
Shiro held Lance's hips harder against his face, that was it for the pet, he let go, releasing everything down Shiro's throat who enthusiastically drank it all, the tip of his tongue flicking Lance's piercings. Lance barely got the time to sight in relief, the other pet was turning him around and pulling his plug out, watching Kolivan's urine dribble out. The pet yowled loud, remembering what they did last night. Shiro licked a trail up Lance's asshole, teasing the pet, forcing the muscle in and out, an intense wave of pleasure ran down his spine. He didn't like the idea that he was the only one being serviced though, so he laid down and held Shiro's crotch in level with his face. He removed the plug and let Sendak's urine wash down his face and mouth. Once Shiro's body shivered from being empty, Lance mimicked his tongue, rimming the lovely pet who was now mewling, whispering Lance's name. They ate each other out until they both came.  
Kolivan and Sendak knew all about their pets' morning activities as most of the time they tell all about it to their masters enthusiastically, and the generals weren't stupid either, one could guess why it takes so long for the pets to leave the bedroom every morning. The two galra call it their "morning workout".

Shiro rolled of to lay on the mattress right by Lance's side and the two faced each other and started giggling.  
"You smell"  
"You too!"  
Shiro licked the tip of Lance's nose, tasting the salty urine of Sendak on the pet's face. Lance had his hair all wet and messy.

They bathed and got dressed, picking a really cute and flowy outfit for the day. Lance changed his bellybutton piercing for one with a hoop with long dangling delicate golden chains, he also attached the rest of the outfit, a sheer and thin dark blue fabric wrapping around his hip, covering just the top of his buttcheeks. He changed the piercings on his cock to smaller hoops as well, with a little blue gemstone dangling from each of the jewels, the same type as the ones on his necklace, and finally, a thin light blue sheer scarf over his arms. Shiro's wore a short dress, sheer as well in a dark purple shade, the dress ended where his hips began, and it was completely open, just a small clasp on the top, holding a thin purple gemstone and delicate golden chains. His chest was also exposed and decorated with beautiful nipple piercings with thin chains as well. Lance loves to tug on those chains with his teeth and watch the bigger pet squirm.  
.

"Are you serious? When did it happen?"  
"The human gave birth two movements ago, the babies are healthy and are still being monitored, but the procedure happened just fine"  
Kolivan couldn't hold his excitement as the druid went on.  
"How many in the litter?"  
"Four. And the human is also a male omega. Just now Haggar has started experimenting with female human omegas since her male human omega experiments are now finished"  
"Really? Those news are most pleasing. Sendak and I really wish to be the next ones, if possible"  
"Absolutely. Haggar sent me to update you two, she says that now that the results of the experiment are positive you are priority when it comes to humans, since you were the ones to conquer their planet"  
"When can we start, then?"  
"I have here a tablet with the instructions for preparation of the patients, they shall be ready in one phoeb"  
"Ok, thank you" The druid handed the long tablet to Kolivan. "Vrepit sa"  
"Vrepit sa"

When Kolivan got back to their control base in their ship, he found Sendak working on their next plan, to move forward with the attacks on the 3rd quadrant. His eyes glued to the holo screen, as Kolivan glanced down, he saw Shiro on fours warming his master's cock and fucking Lance at the same time. As he cleared his throat to announced himself, Sendak ordered Shiro to stop and let Lance greet his own master.  
"Master! Welcome back!" Lance greeted him, walking funny from being fucked on the floor. He nuzzled on Zarkon's legs and followed the galra to the desk.  
"Thank you, my sweet thing"  
He pet Lance's hair, watching him practically purr in response.  
"You look so pretty today"  
Lance smiled from ear to ear.  
"Thank you, master!"  
Kolivan got back to his seat and whipped his soft cock out, feeling Lance's mouth wrap around it without wasting any time.  
Sendak glanced down and Shiro bit his bottom lip, looking at Lance.  
"Do you wanna get back on your friend?" Kolivan asked.  
"Can I?"  
"Of course, Shiro, come here"  
"Thank you so much!"  
Shiro shoved his cock back inside Lance and soon emptied his balls inside him.  
.

"A galra omega surgery?"  
Sendak asked, testing the words on his tongue.  
"What's a galra omega surgery, master?"  
Lance asked, readjusting himself on Kolivan's lap, feeling his master wrap his arm around him, it was lunch time so they took a break to talk.  
"Different from human omegas, galra omegas have a vaginal canal no matter their gender"  
"That's so cool! Can you imagine if I had a pussy?"  
Lance said, looking down at his own body with big and shiny eyes.  
"You would look so nice with one, Lance" Shiro commented, biting his bottom lip "I wanna have one too..."  
"The witch says that to increase your chances of fertility with galra, she would need to open a vaginal canal"  
"We are gonna have a pussy? Two holes? Is this true, master? And we are gonna have babies..."  
"That is correct"  
Sendak smiled, watching Shiro's cock harden as he put his hand on his belly, probably imagining it full of pups.  
Lance smiled at Kolivan from ear to ear and gave him several pecks on his face, making the galra grin.  
"Ok, now, about the compatibility thing"  
The three looked back at Kolivan.  
"As the Druid explained to me and as I understood" Kolivan handled to Sendak the tablet with preparations and instructions to their surgery "it's been proved that quintessence increases stamina, fertility, and even if in some cases it can act as an agent for species compatibility when injected in the blood circulation of both parties before the copulation though it is not enough for humans alone. However, in one of their latest expeditions to a balmera, they found an insect that secretes a substance that when mixed with quintessence, it's powerful enough to turn humans and galra compatible, and it's still safe for both parties"  
"Are you serious?"  
Sendak asked, surprised and enthusiastic.  
"Yes. They recently got positive results, a human omega like you two gave birth to four healthy pups"  
"Really??"  
"Yes, Lance"  
Kolivan chuckled when he looked back at Sendak's dumb face, the general was still processing the news. Shiro nuzzled against him.  
"I'm gonna have your babies, master!! I'm so excited!"  
Lance kissed Kolivan's forehead.  
"How does this sound to you, huh, pet?" Sendak purred on Shiro's ear. The pet had been lightly humping Sendak's thigh since the news sank for him. Shiro bit his bottom lip.  
"I wanna have your babies so bad, master"  
"Yeah? You're gonna look delicious with a round belly, my sweet omega"  
Shiro's body shivered with those words.  
Sendak pet Shiro's cheek, his hand then traveled down to Shiro's lips. The human quickly accepted the middle finger in his mouth sucking it with gusto.  
"Such a hungry pet. Have you not had enough for today, pretty thing?"  
Shiro shook his head, his bright dark eyes looking up to Sendak.  
"You can never have enough, can you, pet?"  
Shiro moaned when another finger entered his mouth as he tried to nod.  
"You wanna dance for me, 𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘭𝘦𝘵?"  
Shiro's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his piercings started to vibrate, his body began to shiver, he felt the stimulation building up more and more. He humped Sendak's leg harder and faster.  
As he watched his cute friend being stimulated, Lance's hand went to his cock. He started pumping until he felt Kolivan's breath on the nape of his neck. He kissed the area, sucking it hard. He licked Lance's neck up to his jaw.  
"Do you want me, little one?"  
Lance looked at his master with pleading eyes, his attention full on the galra now.  
"Yes, please, master..."  
Kolivan whipped his hardening cock out, watching Lance's eyes follow it.  
"Do you want your thighs around my cock, my dear?"  
Lance's pupils blew wide inside deep sapphires, he bit his bottom lip and nodded in excitement. Still sitting on Kolivan's lap, Lance spread his legs to accommodate the galra's cock in between his thighs. He took advantage of his own leaking cock as a lubricant and slided between tan legs.  
The pet yowled, feeling so good, his own cock so much smaller than Kolivan's. He moved his hips, enthusiastically.  
Kolivan wrapped his hand around Lance's throat. Just one hand could easily cover the pet's entire neck. He held a tight and firm grip, watching drool drip down the corner of his pet's mouth. Lance kept moving his hips, faster and faster, looking up at Kolivan, his eyes locked into his master's eyes.

Sendak took his fingers out of Shiro's mouth and captured the red plump lips on his own, kissing him intensely as his hand wrapped around his pet's cock, milking it fast. Shiro moaned again against Sendak's mouth.

"Are you ready to come, little one?"  
Kolivan whispered on Lance's ear. The pet couldn't do anything but thrash his body with so much stimulation, he held Kolivan's cock tight between his thighs, feeling the ridges rub against his tight little balls and on his perineum, tugging on his piercing.  
The galra held his grip tighter on Lance's throat, constricting his breath this time. Lance's entire body felt suddenly hot, then he came, making a mess on the floor. Kolivan released his grip, watching Lance regain his breath back. He came when the pet locked their lips together in a lazy, passionate kiss. He picked Lance on his arms and carried him to the bathroom, gently cleaning his pet.

Sendak pulled his pants down and wrapped his cock and Shiro's in one hand, moving his hand fast. Shiro put his arm on his master's shoulder and kissed him, his body shaking. Soon enough the two came, Sendak getting Shiro's fabrics all dirty with his cum.

After they were all cleaned up, they walked back to work, Lance and Shiro snuggling together on a big cushion on the floor on the corner of the room. They slept with their legs entwined, their chests moving together as they peacefully snored and all of the galra around them worked, too focused on their tasks.  
.

One phoeb later, the pets were prepared for the surgery, one phoeb of tasteless liquids and one phoeb of sexual restraint, it was torture for Lance and Shiro, both had to be kept separated from each other at night and monitored during the day. There was one day where their pets almost could't resist and risked having to start all over again but thankfully they made it through. Now the four of them were at the medical ship, waiting for the druids to call for their pets and start the surgery. The pets wore patient gowns, all piercings removed. Lance buried his face on the crook of Kolivan's neck, resting lazily and Shiro was curled up on Sendak's lap like a scared kitten.

"Hey, Shiro, look at me" Shiro did as he was told. "do you remember this?"  
Sendak pointed at Shiro's healed stump.  
"yes, master..."  
"the druids did that. They healed you, they saved your life from that accident when those unilu pirates attacked you and tried to steal you from me" He brushed Shiro's white bangs back  
"you're right, master..."  
"then I got you back and took care of you until you healed. Don't be afraid, my pretty thing, we are gonna be here during the entire process and we are gonna take you two home and take care of you, everything will be okay"  
"thank you, master"  
Shiro gave Sendak a shy smile as the big galra hugged him.  
A couple of doboshes later, a druid came to the waiting room.  
"Haggar has everything ready"  
"are you guys ready?"  
Kolivan asked, gently patting Lance's bum. Lance nodded and smiled when Kolivan gave him a loving kiss.  
Shiro nodded and felt Sendak's lips on his too.  
"you're gonna be okay, my dear. I love you"  
Shiro smiled. "I love you too, master"  
Kolivan rubbed his nose against Lance's  
"we'll be right here waiting for you, baby. I love you, Lance"  
"I love you too, master Koli"  
The two galra watched their pets follow the druid until the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Shiro's outfits for this chapter:  
https://twitter.com/pinkontrail/status/1187869166621151232
> 
> Ok, so my vision of abo humans in this fic is that it would be sort of a late stage in evolution? So omega cis men still have their penis + a uterus, and c-section is always needed to birth a child. They still produce semen, so an omega human with a vagina and a uterus could get pregnant from them, the chances are very small though, since abo biology prevails.  
Ughh i hope yall liked it :D ♥  
Comment are very apreciated ;;~  
(thank you for the previous comments btw!)


	3. Chapter 3

Today began their heat. They have been preparing for it for about three days. It has been nearly half a year since the omegas went through surgery, they have been fully healed for a while. It's their second heat after the procedures, however Kolivan and Sendak didn't engage in the previous one just to be sure their beloved pets wouldn't get hurt. They however have played a lot before their current heat began.

Starting a couple of months ago, where Lance got so excited with the change that he started dragging Shiro more to the hallways of the ship, showing their bodies to every galra that crossed their path. Their cunts getting wet every time they received compliments and coos from the often strangers. Sometimes Lance and Shiro just lay down over a pile of blankets in a corner in some of the communal rooms and spread their legs wide, letting everyone get a good glimpse of their glistening holes and hard cocklets, often decorated with a tiny gemstone.  
Lance and Shiro will play together when they get too bored and their owners are too busy, so they'll try to fuck each other. Their cocks were reduced to mere cocklets, the size of a human's pinky finger, and the cum that used to come out, now comes out as clear omega slick.  
It felt so good the first time Shiro fucked Lance with his cocklet, Lance's legs wrapped tight around Shiro and wouldn't let him go. Once Shiro came, they rubbed their cocklets together as a weak spurt of Shiro's slick dribbled out of Lance's hole.  
Lance loved to taste Shiro, he often spent the entire day eating him out, warming his cocklet, tongue fucking both of Shiro's holes, and in the mean time Kolivan would often come to fuck Lance hard and fill him up during his break.  
Kolivan couldn't get his hands out of the small pet, he wanted to have Lance everywhere and every time, and that's what happens most of the time. Sendak couldn't say he was in a very different situation.

"Well, Prorok can fuck right off, we still have to report that to central command"  
Sendak growled, his blood was boiling, he started feeling the aggressive effects of a heat induced rut.

They opened their bedroom door and found their naked pets squirming and making out on the bed, Lance was trying to mount Shiro, the two desperately calling for their respective master. The omega smell was very strong, driving Kolivan and Sendak insane.  
Normally they would watch the boys play and find it cute, amusing, now they couldn't break them apart sooner. A primal feeling of dominance and possession clouded their thoughts. Their brains yelled "mine, mine!" as Kolivan pinned Lance down and Sendak scooped Shiro over his lap.  
The alphas were indeed possessive during Lance and Shiro's heats, however that drug they injected into their circulation to increase fertility and compatibility was increasing that primal, raw animal urge. They could say the two omegas were in the same situation, because they were twice as needy as they usually were during their regular heats.

Sendak smelled the crook of Shiro's neck, behind his ear and felt his own cock jump, such an addicting scent. He kissed Shiro hard, then licked the omega up to his ear, biting the lobe.  
"Ohh my darling, you smell so delicious..."  
Big galra hands were on Shiro's jaw, keeping his head still as Sendak devoured pale smooth skin, giving him many and many lovebites along the way.  
Kolivan realized he was pinning Lance down maybe a little too harsh and released his grip, apologising. Lance stood in the same position, he just accomodated better. He presented himself to Kolivan, spreading his legs and asscheeks wider.  
"M-master Koli... I need you...alpha..."  
Lance moaned with his face against the matress, feeling the galra tickle the back of his thighs with his long sharp claws.  
"Do you, my pretty little thing?"  
Lance nodded with wet eyes and knitted eyebrows.  
Kolivan watched as the teasing did things to Lance's body, as he teased him again, more slick came out of his cunt, he was a delectable mess begging for an alpha almost twice his size. Lance screamed when Kolivan licked a stripe from his cocklet up to his asshole. He did it again and watched the omega raise his hips higher, his drooling cunt waiting. Pulling Lance's hips against his face, Kolivan ate him out, tongue-fucking both of his holes, drinking dollops of slick, quenching his raw alpha thirst. He latched onto Lance's cocklet and heard the pet's high-pitched moans.  
Shiro cried as his alpha buried his teeth on his neck again, he laid on his back, flat on the bed and spread his limbs, feeling galra purple fur against his warm skin as Sendak laid down on top of him, dominating him on every sense. He went down on Shiro, biting and licking his chest, playfully tugging on his nipple piercings. He then licked his navel, kissing the area gently, imagining it big and full of his kits. He bit down the insides of Shiro's thighs, hearing the omega pant and whisper "master" over and over. He lost it when Sendak shoved two fingers inside his cunt and two in his asshole at once. Tears rolled down the omega's face. Sendak looked up, worried he hurt the delicate human.  
"Are you okay, darling, does it hurt?"  
"No, just please, I need you, master..." Needy tears wetting Shiro's rosy cheeks.  
Sendak licked them from Shiro's face, kissing a trail up the point of his nose. He looked up at Kolivan and Lance for a second and watched the other galra lube up his cock on Lance's slick. Lance was just as a mess as Shiro, hair going all in different directions, body all marked up from galra's aggressive and possessive manhandling, wet sloppy cunt just waiting, clenching on nothing.  
Sendak fucked Shiro faster with his fingers, making sure his pet was prepped for his cock.  
As he finally slid it inside Shiro's walls, Shiro bit his bottom lip, poorly hiding a bright smile of relief to be full. Just as he got his cock all the way in, his thumb played with his pet's hungry asshole again. It clenched around his thumb seeming to beg for more. So as he began speeding up his hips, he got his cock out and shoved it in there, hearing a loud yowl from the omega under him. He kept alternating between both of Shiro's holes as he thrusted back inside.  
"Do you like that, baby?"  
"Yes, mm, so good, master Sendak..."  
Meanwhile Kolivan milked Lance dry, his cocklet twitched at every hard suck Kolivan gave. Lance wrapped his legs around Kolivan's head and kept moving his hips up and down, trying to get more friction.  
Kolivan moved up and laid down next to Lance, resting on his side with his head on the palm of his hand.  
"Thats a pretty pussy you have there, pet"  
He snaked his other hand over smooth skin, stopping until he felt pert nipples. "I'd love to breed it" He tugged and flicked them, watching the poor omega struggle to respond.  
"Ahn-Please, do it, master!!"  
"Do you want that, love? Do you wanna carry my pups?"  
"It's all I wanna do, please, master Koli!"  
He tugged a bit harder on his nipple, now.  
"Do you want your chest full of milk? Do you want your nipples swollen and red from our pups sucking on your teats?"  
"Yes, please, breed me! I need you, master Koli!"  
The pet was borderline delirious right now. The mental picture he painted for Lance... That's exactly what he wanted, he wanted to give Kolivan many many pups. More slick dripped down his cunt and Kolivan began filling him up with his massive cock. He just wanted to be a pretty breeding hole for his master, he wanted his and Shiro's bellies to get big and fertile. Wait, Shiro...  
"Where's Shiro?"  
Bright blue eyes questioned his master as he bottomed out inside Lance.  
"He's right next to you, baby boy"  
Lance looked at him and got even wetter watching how delicious he looked being roughly fucked by Sendak.  
"Do I look pretty like him, master?"  
"So pretty, my lovely jewel"  
Lance smiled and made grabby hands, catching Kolivan's lips on his as the galra bowed down.  
"I love you, master Koli"  
"I love you too, Lance"  
Lance's pupils blew wide as Kolivan began moving.  
Sweat dripped down as he moved his hips faster and faster.  
His heat kicked in exponentially stronger, as Kolivan kept thrusting, Lance mewled louder and louder, begging for more of Kolivan, he needed to be as close as possible to his alpha, his scent clouding the remaining rational thoughts Lance had in his mind, nothing else but Kolivan mattered right now. So Kolivan did as asked, with much enthusiast because his body was only interested on serving his omega, keeping him safe and happy. He glued his chest against Lance's back, his pelvis impossibly flushed together to Lance's hips, he hugged the omega tight and growled, dominating him and releasing more of his own unique musky calming scent deep into Lance's nostrils. Lance could only open up wider and take, moaning weekly as he felt Kolivan's teeth lock on his neck under his ear. That made him feel fuzzy, complete, warm and safe.  
Kolivan told him a while ago that alpha galra do the marking only they fuck their omega partner in heat, specifically when they are to breed them for the first time, to make them feel calm and protected, to assure them that they will be bonded forever. A mark even stronger than the quintessence ownership tattoos the pets have on their thighs. Lance always wanted his master, his alpha to bond with him on that level, so finally having it happen it was too overwhelming for him. He passed out.  
Lance opened his eyes a couple of minutes later, watching Shiro get the same bonding bite from Sendak, he smiled, they were both gonna get bred tonight. Kolivan kept thrusting inside, calling for him.  
"Lance, are you ok, my darling?"  
"Yea"  
He answered with a smile on his face, his neck in a faint pain.  
"You passed out, are you feeling ok?"  
"I'm ok, more!" Lance moaned sluggish.  
Kolivan shoved his cock back inside.  
Without any warning, his semen poured inside Lance, he filled Lance up for about five minutes as his knot began growing inside of the omega, succesfully trapping all of it inside him. Lance's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he came when the knot stretched him to his limits. Kolivan kissed him possessively, licking inside of his mouth, sucking his tongue, biting his bottom lip.  
"I just bred you, Lance. Are you excited?"  
Lance came a bit out of his heat high, as he was temporarily sated.  
"mmm so much, master Koli...thank you..."  
20 minutes passed and Kolivan's cock began deflating.  
As he looked at his right, Sendak threw two water packs and a cervical plug their way.  
"Uh, that's exactly what I needed, thanks"  
"No problem"  
Sendak exhaled in between gulps of water. The other galra had just plugged Shiro up. Now he was making sure his exhausted pet was hidrated.  
Kolivan smiled fondly at Lance and carefully removed his cock out of him, turning the omega's hips up so nothing would drip out. He spread him up and inserted the squishy cervical plug, sealing all of his cum inside of Lance's uterus. The plug will be kept inside of the omegas until their next heat wave happens which should be in about two hours, plenty of time to rest and fertilize their wombs. They will take them out, fuck their pets again, cum and knot them again, plug and repeat the process for as much as their heats last, which for human omegas that usually meant between three to five days. Kolivan pulled Lance up and offered him a water pack, Lance drank it all quickly, taking another full pack after.  
As the pet quenched his thirst Kolivan tended the wound on his neck. Meanwhile Sendak got up of the bed to call for some sentries to bring them some food, Shiro had his neck patched up already.  
Lance laid down on the same pillow as Shiro and hugged him, giving him a tired smirk.  
"We are gonna have pups, Shiro!"  
Shiro smiled back, biting his bottom lip.  
"We are gonna be so full..."  
Their lips met in a playful kiss and then they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure the cervical plug would be kinda like a silicone cup?  
They're going all natty in this chapter: https://twitter.com/pinkontrail/status/1190433571724496897  
Comments are much appreciated ;;


	4. Chapter 4

Lance looked down, pouting. His top was very wet from the milk.  
Shiro and Lance were six months pregnant, five pups each, their teats were starting to get full as they were heavily producing milk, so it was kind of a challenge to walk around and not get their fabrics wet from it.

Kolivan chuckled, kissing his pet's forehead.  
"Maybe you should take your top off, baby"  
"I guess, it's such a cute top though..."  
The omega pet wore a frilly outfit, baby blue top decorated with golden delicate chains and panties in the same color, crotchless for whenever Kolivan needed to fuck him. Both pieces had cute little bows in a dark blue tone. His christina piercing had dangling charms that rubbed against his cocklet, making him hornier the more he walked.  
They kept walking, finally finding Sendak and Shiro in the common room.  
The other galra was on the couch, chatting with Thace and petting Shiro's belly. Shiro was laying down with his head on his master's lap, snoring.  
He wore loose pants, purple and in a very transparent fabric. The crotch area was open, letting a gemstone dangle from a long chain attached to his cocklet piercing. His top was a golden chain harness, nicely decorating his plump tits.  
"Shiro!" Lance chirped and walked to his friend.  
Shiro opened his eyes, smiling as the smaller omega approached.  
"Hey there, Thace"  
"Kolivan"  
Thace smiled as he watched the two pets hungrily kiss, Lance practically pinning Shiro down on the couch.  
Kolivan threw Lance's damp top over his shoulder as he found a place to sit down next to the two energic creatures.  
About five more galra were lounging as well, enjoying their break. They now watched the two pets playing mindlessly.  
Lance licked the inside of Shiro's mouth, smiling as he quietly moaned.  
Bling sound came from the chains on their piercings as they rubbed their cocklets together.  
They started vibrating as Kolivan and Sendak activated their pleasure piercings. The two squirmed and moaned, grinding harder.  
"They are looking so big and healthy, congratulations to you two"  
"Thank you, Thace. Do you want to pet them?"  
"Won't they mind?"  
"Oh no! They are very used to strangers! They love the attention"

Lance's hip buckled as he felt Thace's hand run down his back, a finger circle his asshole and another enter his cunt. He fingered Shiro too, watching him bite his bottom lip in delight.  
"They are so soft and pliant, you guys are lucky.  
Lance mewled and kissed Shiro harder.  
"We really are. You two should get a pet too"  
"Oh I keep bugging Ulaz about it" Thace chuckled.  
Shiro purred as he felt Lance's cocklet enter his cunt with Thace's help. The piercing tickled his insides as it vibrated under Kolivan's command. The two moaned louder as their masters increased the vibrations to the maximum. Lance and Shiro's hips buckled even harder, meeting halfway, the vibration inside of Shiro too much, they kept moaning as Thace resumed fingering both of the omegas' assholes and Lance's cunt at the same time faster, motivating the smaller omega to fuck Shiro harder too.  
They couldn't hold it in anymore, so wet and messy. They came together, Lance inside of Shiro. Their piercings kept vibrating, making their hips buck violently. they mewled in a high pitch, begging for it to stop, but their cocklets begged for more, remaining hard throughout the edging session.  
The other galra around watched in deep interest. Thace kept fingering their assholes, with three fingers inside.  
Lance and Shiro rubbed their cunts together, feeling a delicious urgent friction. They came once more, their hips shaking violently. Kolivan and Sendak took pity of them as they saw their cocklets finally soften and ended the vibrations.  
Thace carefully removed his fingers and licked them up.  
"They taste so good"  
"Oh they really do" Sendak answered, looking at the wet mess on the couch under them.  
Their hips kept buckling as a response from the long orgasm.  
Some of the galra around held their bulges to try and relieve some tension, those two were such tempting creatures.  
Lance kneeded Shiro's teats, sucking on them as droplets of milk started to come out. In between them, something warm and wet dripped down, the omegas couldn't hold and started pissing (if Kolivan was to be honest, it didn't look like they were trying that hard to hold it in).  
"Poor babies, you couldn't hold it in, huh? We are gonna have to get a sentry to clean it up" Sendak hummed and caressed Shiro's hair, feeling it damp from sweat. Lance laid down next to Shiro, resting his head on the bigger omega's chest, nursing on his sweet milk until both pets fell asleep. Kolivan kissed Lance's forehead and left with Sendak and Thace to discuss what important message Thace had from Emperor Zarkon.  
.

The next morning, Lance woke up to Shiro sucking on his teats as Kolivan and Sendak watched them on their bed, already fully dressed.  
Lance stretched his limbs and yawned, careful to not wake Shiro up. It felt so good to have his nipples stimulated like that. He was beginning to get wet, his cocklet jumping in interest.  
"Shiro, darling, it's time to wake up"  
Lance pouted. "Can't we stay in bed today, master Kolivan?"  
Shiro yawned and stretched, latching on Lance's other nipple.  
"Not today, specifically. Because today is a special day"  
"What's so special about it?"  
"Emperor Zarkon is coming to visit and bless our pups"  
Shiro stopped sucking and looked at the two alphas, a loud "pop" sound coming from his lips as he left Lance's abused and puffy nipples.  
"What?? Serious?"  
"Yes. Thace came yesterday to deliver the message"  
"What an honor, master, I will try my best to make you proud"  
"Me too! I hope we can do well..."  
"You two are gonna do great, I'm sure of it"  
Kolivan answered.  
"Yes. You are amazing pets, there's no need to doubt yourselves, ok? This is going to be streamed to every galra ship as usual"  
"Oh wow... I'm so excited"  
"Me too... We are gonna make you proud, master!"  
"We know you are"  
Sendak answered and kissed Shiro's cherry shiny lips, plump from nursing on Lance.  
"Now let's get you two ready!"

They waited as the emperor made himself comfortable in the streaming room. Things were already set, everything arranged as to make it comfortable for the pregnant omegas.  
As other galra tradition, few selected galra would have their litter blessed if the emperor decided to fuck their pregnant omega.  
Zarkon sat down and waited for the human omegas to come.  
The door slided open and there was Lance and Shiro. Their skin was still warm from the bath, omega scent mixed with flowers filled the room.  
They walked up to Zarkon and sat down on the floor that was covered with a thick and soft mat. They kneeled down and waited for orders.  
"Rise, precious jewels"  
They did as told and stood up.  
"What are your names?"  
"I'm Shiro, Sendak's pet"  
"I'm Lance, Kolivan's pet"

Lance and Shiro wore what the galra called ceremonial gowns, long semi-transparent type of skirt, very short on the front, their cunts exposed and decorated in expensive golden piercings with gemstones attached. The top part of the gown consisted in long gloves covering the back of their hands up to their shoulders and a thick leash for whenever the emperor needed to tug and lead them. A golden chain harness rained down from their necks, decorating and drawing attention to their healthy and beautiful swollen bellies. They also wore a golden crown decorated with delicate chains, gemstones and flowers. More flowers decorated their long skirts. Their masters also put some make up on them, purple and blue eyeshadows and a soft red lipstick, they indeed looked like two precious jewels.

Zarkon drinked up the two pets. His hands rubbed their bellies, traveling all over their bodies, over every hidden spot he found, probably comparing the human's bodies to his own pet.  
He brushed his hands over Lance's nipples and stopped as he flinched.  
"Sensitive in here, huh?"  
He pinched the poor little nipples, watching in delight as he squirmed.  
"What about you Shiro?"  
He tugged on the chain connecting both of Shiro's nipple piercings and the omega moaned.  
"Y-yes, emperor Zarkon"  
Zarkon smiled.  
"You two are so polite, very well trained" he smoothed his hands over both pets' chests. "your breasts look full. Are you two lactating already?"  
"Yes, emperor Zarkon"  
"That's a good thing. I think everyone should know about it"  
He then turned Lance and Shiro to the camera and squeezed their nipples until milk came out.  
They bit their bottom lips, trying to hold their excitement of being exposed like that.  
Zarkon licked his fingers and then licked their teats clean.  
"You guys are so well dressed, but i think we should take this off"  
Zarkon shed their skirts off. "Now you are more free to walk. Just so pretty"  
Lance's cocklet jumped in excitement from the praise.  
"Oh, look at that. Come closer Lance. Let me get to you first, pet"  
Lance approached and felt big hands around his thighs, pulling him to his lap. He quickly spread his legs on either side of the chair, not even needing for a command from the emperor.  
Shiro waited patiently at Zarkon's feet.  
Big hands were now on Lance's belly, gently caressing it as his lips were almost touching Lance's ears.  
"Such a nice and round belly. It's going to grow even bigger, yes?"  
Lance sighed and nodded, he felt so good as he purred a yes.  
"Such a pliant beauty, Lance. Precious gems should be named after you"  
Lance shivered, his cunt was now wet, feeding on Zarkon's attention.  
The emperor spread the lips apart, showing everything to the camera, making sure every galra and pet alive could see it.  
"A fertile cunt, dripping wet, begging to be filled, so gorgeous. Haggar did a very good job on you two"  
Lance's cunt clenched on nothing, everything was so overwhelming, it felt so good, not as good as his own master or Shiro, but still very, very good.  
He felt Zarkon's cock tease his opening, so he looked down, curious. Shoving everything in, the emperor ripped a loud moan from the unsuspecting omega. He held Lance's head against his cheek.  
"So wet, so warm, I can feel you clenching around me, Lance, you are liking this very much, aren't you?"  
"Yes, emperor Zarkon!- Ah!"  
Zarkon thrusted fast, not giving Lance time to think about anything but the thick cock.  
"Come, Shiro" he tugged on the big ring of Shiro's leash.  
Shiro aproached and nuzzled on Zarkon's hand as he was pet"  
"I need your mouth"  
He had Shiro stand up and then guided the omega's lips to his own, he savored him and bit his bottom lip.  
"Your lips taste like a juicy, succulent fruit, pet. You are so gorgeous, as unique as Lance here"  
From the corner of his eye he could see Lance watching them kiss with might interest.  
Shiro's heart beat fast as Zarkon beaconed for Lance to join them. Lance obeyed and suddenly three mouths met in a sloppy delicious kiss. Shiro felt Lance's delicate lips on his, then suddenly Zarkon's long forked tongue came in between them, Shiro felt so hot he thought he would melt.  
"Ok, I think its time you join us, Shiro"  
Zarkon purred and positioned Lance on his left leg, cock still inside of the smaller omega. Shiro looked down and a second cock emerged from his slit. It was as big as the one inside Lance. He was so excited he practically jumped on Zarkon's other thigh.  
As it entered Shiro's cunt, Lance pulled him for a kiss, swallowing a struggled moan. As the two cocks were fully in, Zarkon moved again, watching the pets squirm on each other's arms. Their bellies delicately rubbed together as they tried to ride the thick cock lodged inside them. Zarkon watched them enthusiastically struggle, an amused grin on his face.  
The omegas cried as Zarkon began thrusting harder and harder, they clinged on him as the emperor's hands were occupied teasing their nipples. Milk dripped non stop from their teats to their bellies, a few drops falling between them.  
Lance pulled Shiro for another kiss, their tongues rubbing together, saliva dripping down their chins. They cried louder and came as as they felt the galra emperor shove a finger in their assholes.  
Zarkon fucked them a little longer, then he came. He carefully removed the two omegas and the camera focused on both of their cunts, thick white cum leaking free from them.  
The transmition ended and Kolivan and Sendak came in with warm robes to take their pets back, all sloppy and nearly passed out.

"Kolivan, Sendak. They were very good, keep up with the training, you two are going to have a very blessed litter"  
The two generals smiled as they held their pets on their arms.  
"Thank you, Emperor. Vrepit Sa"  
"Vrepit Sa"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Shiro's outfits with Thace: https://twitter.com/pinkontrail/status/1194802875064619009  
Lance and Shiro's outfits with Zarkon: https://twitter.com/pinkontrail/status/1194823810907869184  
I hope you liked this fic! Kudos and comments are very appreciated ;; ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Those are Lance and Shiro's outfits for this chapter: https://twitter.com/pinkontrail/status/1185357600579342337  
I wanna thank my darling friends thinkpink, keir and manny for helping me with this fanfic♥  



End file.
